


Did you miss your Daddy?

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: Jim Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jim, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Mild Language, Moriarty is my King, Perverted Thoughts, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, i am such a pervert, jim moriarty smut, sub!Reader, yassss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Jim Moriarty x You smut. Bevare of the Issues of the Daddy!!</p><p>--    -- means message</p><p>'    ' means thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to think... It took me long time to write but I think it's worth it. :D

I always had nightmares about a man. A man with a little Daddy issues. Well I never figures it out where do I know him.... And one day I finally get to know him. That's when I heard about him... He got into the museum and put on the crown jewels like he was King... After that I saw his face I always have nightmares about him like he is abusing me or torturing me or even rape me. I don't know what to say about it. It's really hard to talk about.

Suddenly I bumped into someone in the park.

\- I am so sorry.I never was this clumsy before. -I said and didn't look up at the person. And then I heard a manly laugh

\- Do not worry my dear. I assume that I am so lucky that you bumped into me. -said a familiar Irish voice and I immediately knew who was it. I instantly looked up and I was face-to-face with the consulting criminal...Jim Moriarty. Sweat started toappear on my forehead and on my whole body. I breathed heavily and I gasped in shock. He grabbed me violently and tugged me to him. 

\- No...Let me go you freak!!!! -I shouted at him and movedfor escape but I failed

\- Freak?? Oh no no no no my Dear. I'm much more of a monster I am a King.

\- King of your own bullshit. -I said and kicked him where the sun don't shine and he grabbed his crotch in pain. I managed to escape. I started to run for my life.

\- You will never escape from me. You are Mine! -he shouted and I was far away from him. I couldfn't believe it. I just met with the man from my nightmares. And what if nightmares are real? I have to forget that little talk with Jim. I have to tell someone that I saw HIM. I have to tell it to Sherlock... He would believe in me.. Suddenly my phone made a zing sound. That means I got a message.

\-- Unknown:

Well Dear I wasn't pleased with the meeting.  
If you tell anyone about me..well...  
face the consequenses...

JM xx --

I gasped in surprise. 'How does he know my phone number??' I turned all direction but I didn't see him. I slowly started to typing on my touchscreen.

\-- (your name):

How the hell do you know my phone number?  
And I want the truth Moriarty... --

I immediately got my answer back...... 

\-- Unknown:

Simply searched on the internet.  
Don't make this worse my Dear....  
I will find you wherever you are and...  
Well I am gonna have some fun..  
I know that you would like it too Sweetcheeks.

\- JM xx --

The hell I would like it to... Fuck yourself Jim.

\-- (your name):

I don't want to be your plaything Jim..  
I wish I had never have nightmares about you..  
I hate you Jim Moriarty.. I really..REALLY hate you.  
Go fuck yourself. --

After I sent it I didn't get an answer. Well... I think Jim resigned about me. Thank Odin... (Ehehehe...) I slowly went back to my home. I live near to the famous Sherlock Holmes. I just want to tell him what I experienced but I am afraid that Jim would actually harm me. So I only stepped on the porch of my house and searched for my keys. When I finally found them I unlocked the coor and stepped into the cold house...

 

Later that night.:

 

I was preparing to take a shower when I got another message. It was Jim.. How do I know? Because I already named him in my contacts.

\-- Moriarty:

Good evening little dove.  
How are you?

\- JM xx --

\-- (your name):

Well I was better when you didn't text me.

\- (Y/N) --

\-- Moriarty:

Well...well... Somebody told me her name..  
I have to say it's very erotic...

\- JM xx --

\-- (your name):

Don't send me kisses.  
Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.

\- (Y/N) --

\-- Moriarty:

That would be very easy but I have a problem.  
A problem that only you can solve. ;)

\- JM xx

\-- ( your name)

What would it be?

\- (Y/N) --

\-- Moriarty:

Well...aren't you curious.?? :D  
Well.. I have a "hard" peoblem and....  
you have to solve. I can imagine your mouth  
do "THINGS" to me. I would be pleased... ;)

\- JM xx

I blushed so hard.. I think what he think? HE really want ME to use my mouth On HIM?... I started to blush freakin' much. I started to inhale sharply. I can't believe that

\-- (your name):

Don't say such thing you perverted psychopath...

\- (Y/N) --

And then telephone started to play my ringtone and when I looked at it I saw Moriarty's name on it. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

\- What are you want from me? -I asked into the phone and I heard his husky laugh.

\- Well aren't you a pretty thing?

\- What do you mean?

-Oh nothin' Sweetcheeks. Just I love to watch your every moves on your bed whyle you are in your panties and matching bra. I really want to take you you know....

\- A...Are you stalking me? You sick fuck.!!!

\- Watch your to baby girl. Don't make Daddy come over and fuck you everywhere in your god damn house. Do as you're told and I am not gonna hurt anyone. Okay? princess?

\- Y..Yes.

\- Yes What?

\- Yes......Daddy.....

\- Really good. Now lay down on your bed and touch yourself for Daddy. Spread you juicy thights for your Daddy (Y/N). Do it for me. -he said in his husky voice. I moaned into the phone and I heard his laugh. I hopped on my bed and spread my legs and when I looked out the window I though I saw him out there. 

\- I am not in a patient mood baby. Now fuck yourself with your fingers. And you do have sweet cheeks. -he said into the phone and I touched myself. I felt my arousal on my thights. I started to massage my pussy with my fingers and I immediately moaned as i rubbed myself. I get rid of my panties and bra and tossed them aside and I heard Jim's laugh through the phone...

\- Ohh...Jim.. -I moaned into the phone and I wet my lips.

\- Very good. Moan your Daddy's name. Your Daddy likes it. Put the phone on speaker. And rub your beautiful breasts for me. -he said and as I put it on speaker I heard him and the zipper of his pants. He moaned my name and started to stroke himself... I can't believe this. I started to rub my breast with my other arm and I put the phone nest to my head and heard his moans through the phone and It drives me crazy. I slowly inserted 1 and 2 fingers inside my core..

\- Ahh....Daddy.. Uhh I have to cum...

\- Me too... Beg for your Daddy (Y/N). Beg for your release.! -he growled and I think he is close too.

\- P.. Please ahh.... Daddy.. Please, LEt me come.. Please Daddy...! -I nearly shouted as I moved my fingers deeper inside of me. 

\- Please be my guest Baby Girl..I am gonna come... Come with me.. NOW! -he barked and as he come I came undone.. It was my best orgasm I have ever had..

\- Really good Baby Girl. And now for the real fun..... open your eyes My.....Pet. -he said in the phone and I didin't realise that I closed my eyes. 

 

\- Oh My GOD!!...- I screamed when I saw him in front of the bed. Hard and ready again.

\- Shut up pet. Do as you're told and you will get a little reward after you pleased me so much. -he smiled and motioned his hand to close the distance between us. I gladly got up and hopped on him. I hug him with my legs and I felt his crotch rub my entrace.

\- Ah.... -I moaned as he kissed my neck and started to suck on my skin possibly leaving marks on it.

\- Tell me Baby Girl -he said and kissed his way up to my ear.. -Did you miss your Daddy? -he laughed and bit my earlobe that made me growl in frustration.

\- Yes... Very much.. Oh God Daddy... I want you so bad. -I moaned and kissed his neck

\- Then you know what to do. Use your filthy mouth on me. Worship your Daddy (Y/N). -he smiled at me and connecter your lips in a heated kiss. The kiss was rough full of tounge and teeth. He released me and I got off the bed and kneeled in front of him.

\- You know that you look like a king? -I asked as I started to stroke his shaft.

\- Ohh Honey you should see me in a crown. -he winked and I finally kissed the tip on his cock and slide my tounge on it. He moaned a little and it made me mad. I licked it a little and I started to put it in my mouth savour the taste of him. It was heavenly and I was eager to taste more. I started to bob my head up and down in a painfully slow rythm. And then he got bored with it and he garbbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to deepthroat him. My nose touched his happy path. I gagged a bit and I tried to relay my throat and then he gave me no time to adjust. He moved my head fast and hard that I felt my tears burn a path down my cheeks. I grabbes his buttcheeks with my hands and squeezed them and he jerked his waist forward and his cock hit my throat. I heard his moan above me and I knew that he was close to release.

\- Yesss... Baby Girl.. I am gonna cum into your mouth and you will swallow every drop of it. I know you want it. -he smiled and when I choked on him I tasted his pre come in my mouth.... He started to raise the pace and he was brutally fucked my mouth. My throat hurt but I didn't want to disappoint him in some point.

\- Ahh....yes I am coming. -he grownled and then he made me deeptroath him and he cummed in my mouth and forced me to swallow his cum. I gagged on his cock as I swallowed everysingle drop of it. And then he moved my head and he slipped himself out of my mouth and I started to intake breaths.

\- Look at yourself Pet. My cock made your throat sore. Ohh...And I know more holes that my cock can make sore. -he smiled and Dragged my to the bed by my forearm and tossed me into it. I landed with spreaded thights on the bed. 

\- Please Ji....Daddy. Please use your mouth on me. Please Daddy... please... -I whined and looked at him while I bit my lower lip hard. He growled like an animal and then his face was between my legs and kissed me where I nedded him most. I immediately grabbed his hair and yanked it to me. He laughed and licked me up and down.

\- You served me well Pet... Now scream my name (Y/N). -he growled and sucked on my clit while he inserted one finger in me.

I forgot to take a breath when he inserted his other finger inside my wet core. He finger-fucked me hard and fast. I didn't have time to realise that I am gonna get to cum. But he stopped in his track and got over me. -I have a surprise for you. Get your hands to the headboard. -he said and I obeyed. And he kissed me passionately and I heard somethinf above my head. When we done with the kiss he just hovered over me and smiled. And then I felt the cold sensation in my wrists. That bastard.....

\- Daddy fuck me please..... -I moaned in agony when his skin don't connected with mine.

\- I like it when you beg. Beg for my cock. Beg for your release. I know you can do it. -he smiled and started to jerk himself off.

\- Please Daddy. Please fuck my pussy with your cock. Please let me come around you... Please Daddy. -I whimpered and I think it pleased him enough to take me over the edge.

\- Well....since you ask so nicely. I have to fulfill my Queen's needs. Am I right (Y/N)? -he asked and he tugged his cock to my entrace and with one hard trust he slammed into me. I screamed his name in pain and pleasure. Finally I was full with his thick cock. He kissed me and I wrapped my legs around his waist to feel him better. 

\- Please let me hug your neck. Please Jim. -I begged and his eyes sparkled when I moaned his name. He smiled and kissed my lips again but It was nicer and passionate. And then I felt the cold around my wrists disappear and my hands found his neck and hugged him. I felt his bare chest on mine and he started to move. Je grabbed one of my breast and massaged it with his palm. My nipples were already hard and he easily nudged my nipple with his teeth and sucked on it. Plus his rythm was slow at first but he started to pick up a pace and turn up his moves. Now he is pounding meto the matress while my hand in his hair. His growls is something I would never forget. He massaged both of my breasts and pinned my nipples hard..

\- Jim...I..I think I am going to cum soon...

\- Me too (Y/N).. Ahh...My..God.. Holy shit. Yes Baby....You like it when I pound into you, don't ya? -he said huskily and continues his shameless moving in and out of me.

\- Yes.. I like it Jim... Make me cum... -I moaned and I roamed my hands down his back and squeezed his buttcheeks. That was the point when he came hard. In me.... And It was enought make me come too. He bowse his neck and I saw his veins. It was pretty sexy I have to say. And than He collapsed on me. We laid in my bed exhausted and pleased. I smiled and hugged him to me.

\- Was it good My Queen? -he asked suddenly and looked up to me

\- It was My King. I am gladly doing this again. And I would like to see you in a crown. -I said and kissed his swolen lips...

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... This is the end. Tell me if you want a story from me. 
> 
> Thx Dalma :D


End file.
